Pepe Le Pew Y Penélope Pussycat
by La GaTiTa De MeDia nOcHe
Summary: Penélope hace una apuesta con Lola donde ella tiene que invitar a Pepe a una cita doble ,y en el transcurso de los dias que faltan para el evento ocurren "accidentes" entre ellos


** Pepe Le Pew Y Penélope Pussycat**

_**Casa de Penélope Pussycat - Martes-05:30**_

_Penélope Cat / Lola Bunny_

**Penélope dice : Hola Lola , por fin a descansar ya terminamos Space Jam **

**Lola dice: Yo no ,amiga tengo que pensar que le voy a regalar a mi Bugs por nuestro aniversario**

**Penélope dice: Quisiera ayudarte pero hace mucho que no celebro un aniversario**

**Lola dice: ¿QUE?, pero estuviste con Silvestre 3 años , no?**

**Penélope dice : Si estuve con el pero solo fue un año , Silvestre dijo que fueron 3 años**

**Lola dice: ¿ Y Pepe Le Pew ?**

**Penelope dice : Solo somos amigos **

**Lola dice: No parecen ya que actuan los dos juntos y te mira con unos ojos **

**Penélope dice : No te creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos **

**Lola dice : ¿Que tal si apostamos?**

**Penélope dice: Ok , acepto y que tengo que hacer?**

**Lola dice: Bueno mira que tal si tienen una cita doble y si acepta , iremos tu con el , yo y Bugs y si actua como si fuera tu novio entonces significa que le gustas ,y tal vez te pida volver a salir pero si no es asi yo te daré dinero todo un mes para que vayas de Shopping**

**Penélope dice: Ok ,Donde y cuando ?**

**Lola dice: En el parque de diversiones , el Viernes a las 3:00 de la tarde**

**Penélope dice: Ok ,como es temprano lo llamaré ,tu avisa a Bugs yo te llamo para decirte si acepto ,ok?**

**Lola dice : Ok ,Chau Baby **

**Penélope dice : Chau Beautiful**

Apagó la laptop de cubierta de mariposas de todos los colores y fue a su sillón en forma de huevo de color Morado y blanco al costado de este se encontraba su telefono de casa y marcó el numero de Pepe Le Pew

_Penelope Pussycat - Pepe Le Pew _

_Pepe: Bonjuer?_

_Penélope : Hola ,Pepe ,soy Penélope_

_Pepe : Penélope , que sorpresa que llamarás _

_Penélope :Bueno queria invitarte a salir uno de estos dias con Lola y Bugs _

_Pepe : Esta bien ,solo lo hago por ti , darling_

_Penélope : *sonrojada* esta bien en el parque de diversiones a las 3 de la tarde_

_Pepe: Ok te pasare a recoger a las 2 : 50 _

_Penélope: Ok ,adios_

_Pepe: Adios ,darling _

_* Cuelgan*_

Al terminar vio un poco de television ,cocino su cena y al terminar de comer , se baño ; se puso su conjunto interior negro con bordes rosados claros con un moño, agarró su Ipod color celeste aqua y verde claro y fue a su cama color azul marino y se tapó con sus sabanas color azul electrico y se pusó el reproductor en marcha hasta quedarse dormida.

Al dia siguiente , sonó su alarma de su celular que tenia de sonido " Cascada-Bad Boy" se despertó a las 6 :00 am y se baño, eligio un polo de mangas hasta los codos una parte color gris y otra negra ,un short negro pegado con un colgante plateado de Cruz , un sencillo bolso negro pequeño y unos tacos color gris , desayuno ,salio de su casa y puso en marcha su auto blanco y fue al Study Wanner llegar estacionó su auto fue a su oficina y leyó su guión que tenia que hacer con Pepe para el Dia de San Valentín,al poco tiempo llego Lola con una camisa jeans con mangas remangadas hasta el codo y una falda color gris unas bailerinas jeans con Bugs ,llevaba una camisa azul claro y un pantalón color beige y sus zapatos de vestir color negro.

-Buenos Dias , Penélope -dijo Lola

-Buenos Dias,Bugs, Lola estas como siempre hermosa -dijo Penélope

- Tu tambien como siempre Fashion - dijo Lola

-Buenos Dias, Penélope ,Lola me contó la apuesta y yo opino lo mismo -dijo Bugs

-Y ,dime Penélope ,¿Aceptó?-dijo Lola con curiosidad

- Si ,me pasará a recoger -dijo Penélope intentando disimular su sonrojo al recordar su conversación con Pepe

- Habra fuego -dijo Bugs -en esa cita lo presiento

Y al momento ,entró Pepe un capucha color blanco y pantalón negro y sus zapatillas nike

-Hablando del Amor de Roma- dijo Lola

Pero entonces entró Silvestre con Silvia agarrados de la mano , el llevaba un aburrido polo de mangas cortas blanco y un simple pantalón marrón y unos zapatos de vestir marrón mientras Silvia llevaba un vestido blanco mangas cero y tacones negros

-Buenos Dias , Lola, Bugs ,Pepe y...Penélope-dijo Silvestre sin saber como Silvia lo miró cuando se tardó en pronunciar el nombre de Penélope

-Buenos Dias a todos- dijo Silvia quitando la mirada de Silvestre y mirando más a Penélope

-Buenos Dias- dijeron Lola , Bugs,Pepe y Penélope

En ese momento ,Pepe se dirijio a la oficina de Penélope

-Hola Penélope-dijo Pepe sentándose en la silla movible con una sonrisa picará

-Hola Pepe-dijo Penélope quitando la vista de su guión

-¿No te pareció extraño esta mañana a Silvestre ? -dijo Pepe - cuando tardó en pronunciar tu nombre

-Me pareció normal por nuestra relación y realmente no le tome mucha atención -dijo Penélope

-¿Porque terminaste con Silvestre?-dijo Pepe con curiosidad

-El es muy popular entre las chicas y cuando estaba con ellas se olvidaba de mi completamente -dijo Penélope -Y ahora que esta con Silvia me compadezco de ella y todas las chicas de este Set saben que ella es muy celosa cuando se trata de su pareja

-¿Y no estuviste con otro después de él ?-dijo Pepe

- No, he estado soltera sin compromiso -dijo Penélope

-¿Harás algo esta noche?-dijo Pepe

-No -dijo Penélope

-¿Te gustaría salir a una discoteca conmigo ? -dijo Pepe

-Veré si tengo espacio en mi agenda -dijo Penélope con gracia

-Que mala eres -dijo Pepe con una sonrisa picará-y lleva un disfraz es una fiesta de disfraces

-Ok y me puedes contar de que vas a ir disfrazado?-dijo Penélope con una sonrisa

-Es un secreto -dijo Pepe poniendo su dedo en los labios de Penélope en señal de silencio y se va .Lola estuvo viendo la escena con Bugs al lado después de que Pepe no estuvo en la vista ,los dos se dirigieron a escuchar la noticia

-¿QQQUUUEEEE?-dijeron en dúo Lola y Bugs

-Exacto, lo que oyeron me invito a ir a una disco - dijo Penélope

-Entonces, debes estar sensual y coqueta esta noche - dijo Lola

-¿Y a que hora es la fiesta ? - dijo Bugs con curiosidad

-¡ME OLVIDE PREGUNTARLE!-dijo Penélope

-Tranquila,Penélope hoy tiene que hacer una escena con él asi que no te preocupes en el descanso le preguntas-dijo Bugs

-Gracias Bugs por avisarme y cual es la escena que tengo que hacer?-dijo Penélope

-Solo te tomaran una foto con el en escena de la pelicúla "La dama y El vagabundo" de Disney - dijo Bugs -donde estas con el en una cena romántica a la luz de la luna comiendo espagettti rojo y los dos no se dan cuenta que estan comiendo del mismo fideo ,eso es todo

-Eso es sencillo solo debo fingir que estoy distraida pero ,¿ si pasa algo en la escena?-dijo Penélope

-Tranquila ,Baby no tienes nada que temer solo sera una escena-dijo Lola

-Penélope, te necesitamos en escena-dijo el director

-Ok,bueno los dejo chicos,Good Bye-dijo Penélope saliendo de su oficina siguiendo al director

En la escena

-Pepe , no la mires , mira a otro lado y no te comas todos los fideos - dijo el fotográfo

-Ok -dijo Pepe intentando mirar a otro lado

-Penélope ,pon cara de nervios como si pasara algo magico esa noche-dijo el fotográfo

-Ok -dijo Penélope

-Muy bien ,quedensé ahi y...YAAAAA-dijo el fotográfo y tomo la ese momento Pepe comió el fideo sobrante hasta llegar a la cara de Penélope estaban como 3cmetros de cerca ,Penélope estaba roja como un tomate y oye a Lola diciendo:"uuhhuhuu"en ese instante Penélope soltó el extremo del fideo y Pepe se comió el fideo con cara picará

-Penélope,estas roja?-dijo Pepe con una sonrisa coqueta

-Yooo...meee...tengo que ir ya terminamos y tengo algo de hambre-dijo saliendo de el Set dirigiendóse al Comedor Publico donde estaba Lola y Bugs

-Oye Baby,era ese momento para un beso-dijo Lola

-No todavia no-dijo Penélope

-Entonces que haras con el en la fiesta estarán tomando , Bailando y hablando?-dijo Bugs con una taza de café

-Creo que si ,mejor para mi espero no pasarme con las copas-dijo Penélope

-Si porque te acuerdas El cumpleaños de Lucas-dijo Lola

*Flashback *

_-VINIERON LOS TRAGOS-dijo Lucas con una cajas de cervezas_

_-LOLA ESTAS RESEXY MUY HOT VAMONOS A CASA ANTES QUE TERMINE...-dijo Bugs no pudo terminar porque vomito en la cara de Lucas que estaba en el suelo_

_-PENÉLOPE,ME VOY CON MI BUGS ,YAAAA?'-dijo Lola pero Penélope no la escuchó estaba dormida por tanto trago y no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-No me lo hagas recordar ,me da mucha verguenza -dijo Penélope

-Alguien dijo el nombre del Pato mas guapo entre las chicas?-dijo Lucas que se acercó a escuchar la conversación -osea yo

-Si estabamos hablando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños y cuando te vomite encima-dijo que Penélope y Lola se rieran de Lucas

-Bufón de come zanahorias-dijo Lucas yendóse

-Como siempre,Bugs , un bromista de primera-dijo Penélope

-Mi bugs -dijo Lola abrazando a Bugs

-Oye Penélope,¿A que hora es la Party?-dijo Bugs

-Uppss...,me olvidé preguntarle a Pepe eso será mejor que lo llame-dijo Penélope,sacó su celular el cual tenia un protector de un árbol de cerezos y al marcar necesitaba una recarga-No tengo saldo,Bugs,¿Puedes llamarlo?

-No hay problema - dijo Marcando su celular con protector negro y al marca descubrió que el celular de Pepe estaba apagado-Lo siento Penélope,está apagado su celular

-Tendré que ir a buscarlo antes de irme - dijo Penélope-Nos vemos después ,chicos-dijo después de dejar a Lola y a Bugs y irse a su entrar,encontró una rosa roja y una nota donde decía:

_Bonjuer,Darling :_

_Me olvidé decirte que iremos a la disco a las 11:00PM ,yo mismo te recogeré y estaremos en la discoteca "Calle Nocturna",perdón por el atrevimiento en el Set y me llamas si ya no quieres ir ,bueno cuidate ,Darling _

_ Nos vemos esta noche,Pepe Le Pew_

-Será mejor que compre mi disfraz ahora o sino no podré ir -dijo Penélope ,cogió la rosa y la olió tenia el aroma de una colonia masculina y su olor estremeció el cuerpo de Penélope ,su olor tenia una atraccion irresistible ,agarró la nota cogió su bolso y pusó la nota en el ,despues llevo la rosa en las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento,cogió sus llaves y abrio la puerta del auto y entro dejando la rosa en el asiento del copiloto con su bolso y se dirigió a su Mansion Modern Chic,al llegar dejo su auto en su cochera y se dirigio a su cuarto dejando sus cosas comodamente y fue a la habitación donde estaba toda su ropa ,joyas y zapatos debajo de su sillón cuadrado sacó la tapa y buscó en sus disfraces que se habia puesto,se probó un traje de gitana,de una pirata,de estilo oriental hasta que encontró el indicado para esa noche,al tener el traje en sus manos y fue a bañarse al terminar se aliso el pelo con la cola ,se maquillo y cuando fueron las 9:00pm se pusó las joyas y se puso el ó mirando un poco de Tv,hasta que tocó el timbre apagó la Tv,y al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Pepe con un disfraz de Vampiro

-Mi Querida Dar...-Pepe se quedó mudo al ver a Penélope con el traje de Cleopatra ,se veía preciosa como la verdadera Cleopatra-Mejor dicho,Cleopatra le gustaria darme un poco de vino tinto

-No creo que usted quiera ,que un poco de mi sangre,jajja-dijo Penélope

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Pepe extendiendo su mano

-Si...-dijo Penélope tomando la suya,fueron al auto de Pepe que era un suzuki negro 4x4 .Se subió en el partieron a la Discoteca,al llegar estacionaron el auto y se dirijieron a la entrada mostraron su identificaciónes , al estar adentro estaban con la musica "Si no le contesto -Plan B"y se pusieron a bailar entre la multitud.

-Pepe-,¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Penélope

-Claro-dijo Pepe

-¿Porque me invitaste ?-dijo Penélope

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo Pepe parando de bailar y se acercaba a el rostro de Penélope

-Emmm...,pue...des apartartee...un pocoo...-dijo Penélope sonrojada

-Lo siento,Cleopatra mia pero su sangre me enloquece-dijo Pepe

-¿Porque no vamos a pedir un vino tinto?-dijo Penélope sonrojada

-Esta bien-dijo Pepe acompañando a Penélope a una mesa ovalada-Camarero,camarero-dijo y el camarero vino pidio un vino tinto y regresó con el vino

-¿Me tienes confianza ,Pepe , para hacerte una pregunta algo personal?-dijo Penélope

-Claro-dijo Pepe calmado

-¿Quien te gusta del Set?-dijo Penélope

cONTinUArA...O/W/O


End file.
